parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Herc-A-Doodle
Cast * Chanticleer - Hercules (Disney's Hercules movie and Animated Series) * Edmund (Human) - Luke Skywalker (Star Wars Universe) * Edmund (Kitten) - Balto (Balto Trilogy) * Patou - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Snipes the Magpie - B.E.N. (Treasure Planet) * Peepers the Mouse - Merryweather (Sleeping Beauty) * The Grand Duke of Owls - Hades (Hercules animated film and animated series) * Hunch - Pain and Panic (Hercules animated film and animated series) * Hunch's first transformation - Killer (All Dogs Go To Heaven) * Hunch's second Transformation - Steele (Balto) * Pinky the Fox - Rasputin (Don Bluth's Anatasia) * Goldie Pheseant - Snow White (Disney's Snow White And The Seven Dwarves) * Anastasia- Ariel (The Little Mermaid ) * Stuey the Pig - Tug (Brother Bear 1 and 2) * Edmund's Mother - Padmé Amidala (Star Wars Universe) * Edmund's Father - Darth Vader (Star Wars Universe) * Scott (Edmund's Brother 1) - Ezra Bridger (Star Wars Universe) * Mark (Edmund's Brother 2) - Kanan Jarrus (Star Wars Universe) * Minnie the Rabbit - Princess Peach (Nintendo, animated series and CD-I) * Yodel Squirrel - Arthur (Meet The Feebles) * Murray the Orangutan - Lord Farqquad (Shrek) * Rhino Waiter - Arnold the Pit Bull (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Owls - Gaston (beauty and the beast), Ogthar (Dinotopia: Quest for the ruby sunstone), General Grievous (Star Wars universe), Diesel 10 (Thomas and the Magic railroad), the Goblin King (The hobbit the unexpected journey) and King Koopa (Super Mario super show) * Toad Security Guards - Muntz Dogs (Up) and Diamond Dogs (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) * Chicken Hawk - Persian (Pokemon) * Chicks - Robyn Starling (Tom And Jerry thee movie), Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster) and Littlefoot (Land Before Time saga) * Hen Groupies - Squirrel Scouts (Camp Lazlo) * Texan Mouse - Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) * Bill Turkey - Reggie (Free Birds) * Holden Caulfield (Cameo only and only by saying "You're a Phony! Hey! This guy's a great big phony!") Gallery Hercules.jpg|Hercules as Chanticleer Luke.jpg|Luke as Edmund (Human) Balto.png|Balto as Edmund (Kitten) Baloo smile.jpg|Baloo as Patou Treasure-planet-ben.jpg|B.E.N. as Snipes Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1233.jpg|Merry weather as Peepers Hades DIsney's Hercules.jpg|Hades as the Grand Duke Of Owls Hercules-disneyscreencaps com-4248.jpg|Pain and Panic as Hunch Killer in An All Dogs Christmas Carol.jpg|Killer as Hunch's first Transformation Steele grinning evilly.png|Steele as Hunch's second Transformation Rasputin 2.png|Rasputin as Pinky the Fox Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Snow White as Goldie Pheasant Tug.jpg|Tug as Stuey the Pig Padme-1.jpg|Padmé as Edmund's mother Darth Vader.png|Darth Vader as Edmund's Father Ezra bridger star wars rebels.png|Ezra as Scott Kanan jarrus star wars rebels.png|Kanan as Mark Princess peach pic.png|Princess Peach as Minnie Rabbit Arthur the Worm.jpg|Arthur as the Yodel Squirrel Lord Farquaad.jpg|Lord Farquaad as Murray Pete in Mickey, Donald, Goofy The Three Musketeers.jpg|Captain Pete as the Rhino Waiter Gaston.jpg|Gaston Ogthar.jpg|Ogthar 229469-131874-general-grievous.jpg|General Grievous Diesel 10.jpg|Diesel 10 Goblin King.jpg|the Goblin King King Koopa.png|and King Koopa as the Owls Homer Clones.jpg|Homer Clones First Order troopers.jpg|the First order troopers Stormtroopers.png|the Stormtroopers Battle Droids.png|and the Battle Droids as the Toad Security guards Drake-0.jpg|Drake as the Chicken Hawk Littlefoot in The Land Before Time 14 Journey of the Brave.jpg|Littlefoot TYJLP Robyn Starling.png|Robyn Richard Tyler.jpg|and Richard Tyler as the Chicks The Bimbettes.png|The Bimbettes as the Hen groupies Holden Caulfield.jpg|Holden Caulfield as Himself (As a cameo when accusing Hercules for not bringing the sun, then taunts Rasputin as a big fat phony and then to Hades as his last victim by saying "Hey everybody, this guy's a great big Phony!" when he'll give the farm animals chanticleer. Trivia This is the only Rock-a-doodle parody to have a cameo called Holden Caulfied from Family guy. 1st scene when he was singing with Hercules at the intro and the ending of Herc-a-Doodle 2nd scene when realising the sun is coming up without Hercules by saying "Wait a second. Something's not right here. You're just making it look like you're raising the sun. 3rd scene after the character said: "Sun's coming out without him" and people talk quietly about what happened, Holden said "You're a phony! Hey! This guy's a great big Phony!" 4th scene when Hercules is sad, Holden scolds: "Hey! You're a great big phony, you know that!" 5th scene when Balto, Baloo, B.E.N. and Merryweather arrive near the tall building, Holden shouts: "Hey! You know who lives in this building?! A great big phony! That's Right! A Phony lives here! A GREAT BIG PHONY!! 6th scene when Rasputin cries over his car and then Holden replied: "That's Right. You're a big fat phony!" 7th scene when Hades said that he'll give the farm animals chanticleer and Holden yells "You're a phony! Hey everybody, this guy's a great big phony!!!" Category:Rock-A-Doodle Movie Spoofs Category:Rock-A-Doodle Movie Spoof Category:Jean-Claude Jnr Charles Schwartz